the demons we hide
by the.love.that.binds
Summary: To raise his brother once and for all from the dead, Klaus kidnaps Elena, needing the blood of a doppelganger in order to defeat death. But once Kol is awakened he intends to destroy Mystic Falls. One by one they will all fall. They will be each other's demise if they cannot survive together. But they each carry their own personal sets of demons... KLAUS/ELENA/KOL
1. before the end

_To raise his brother once and for all from the dead, Klaus kidnaps Elena, needing the blood of a doppelganger to defeat death. But once Kol is awakened he intends to destroy Mystic Falls. One by one they will all fall. They will be each other's demise if they cannot survive together. But they each all carry their own personal sets of demons..._

* * *

_the demons we hide_

* * *

Midnight is falling.

The hybrid locates her, picking her out from the rest of the crowd. A blood-red cap, the tassel floating in the slight breeze. The darkest shade of brown, her hair, streaked in her locks, rippling out from under her cap. A flash of a smile, pearly white teeth contrasted by unblemished, flawless pale skin.

He waits patiently until she is finished with her friends until he gives her a meaningful look, blue eyes piercing into her brown ones. She drifts over to him as if in a dream, half floating, half walking, her steps echoing softly while her robe murmurs quietly around her ankles. She sees that he's wearing a black suit; he's come here for Caroline to wish her well.

"Klaus." she speaks, and her voice is hollow, empty. Resonating.

"Elena." There is a hint of a smile, a smirk, in his voice, of games yet to be played. "With imminent threats lurking around every corner I'm surprised to see you managed to stay alive long enough to graduate."

Elena's being brave, but foolish. She standing there, testing Klaus's patience, refusing to back down.

"Yes," she replies. "Imminent threats. You. Rebekah. Your brothers. Silas." She only states it but doesn't berate him; she waiting for him to speak, waiting to know what is he wants of her.

"You look lovely-" he starts to say off-handedly, but then is cut off by Elena.

"Look we both know why you're here. Why don't you tell me what you want and leave?" Her voice is cold as winter, harsh, uncaring. Klaus stops speaking and cocks his head at her almost curiously.

"Well it depends if you're willing to cooperate." He smiles sardonically at her, teeth flashing momentarily.

"I would _never _help you." She's angry, determined...she won't let anybody push her around any longer. Even Klaus. Especially Klaus.

"Because it just so happens that your life hangs in the balance."

The last things she sees is a blur of Klaus as he descends down upon her, and she feels a flash of pain. And then nothing. Darkness overcomes her.

When Elena awakes she is rather un-welcomed by the sight of luscious scenery rushing past her. As she bolts upright in her seat, hands frantically clawing at the unfamiliar surrounding around her, she realizes she is in a car. Elena turns to look at her captor. Klaus. He's driving calmly, one arm on the wheel, another arm casually draped by the window. He's relaxed; laid-back. "Good morning, love," he says without taking his eyes off of the road.

"Where are you taking me?" Elena demands, mind searching for an answer. The only thing she can remember is...Graduation. And Klaus. He had kidnapped her! And now Elena's heart is racing a mile a minute, eyes tearing apart her surroundings.

Klaus sighs almost impatiently. "Easy, love." He listens to her movements as her hands dive, in a futile attempt, for her phone. She's going frantic now, overcome with fear. "Not to worry; I informed your friends of our little roadtrip."

"Let me go Klaus," Elena interrupts him firmly, having turned to face him in her seat. "You've done_ enough_ already." In a moment she is pressed back against her seat, trapped, as his forearm tests its weight against her throat. The movement catches her off guard and out of breath, her hands uselessly scrabbling and clawing at his arm.

"You will do as I say, if you intend to keep your heart beating." He's nearly growling now, his patience worn thin, one hand on the wheel. He lets go of her before he ends up cutting off her air supply permanently. Elena gasps for air, shooting Klaus a heated glare. She knows that even if he does intend to kill her, he can't do so until after she finishes doing what he tells her to do. He won't kill her until then. So now, at least for now, she's free to hate him all she wants.

Before the end.

* * *

_A/N:: Hey! So this is my new story. Originally it was Klaus/Bonnie/Kol but I decided to change it because I can't write Klaus/Bonnie that well. Also, Elena would work better as the main character in this particular story._

_So, review your thoughts! Don't forget to follow/favourite...And get ready for the ride!_


	2. new beginnings

___To raise his brother once and for all from the dead, Klaus kidnaps Elena, needing the blood of a doppelgänger to defeat death. But once Kol is awakened he intends to destroy Mystic Falls. One by one they will all fall. They will be each other's demise if they cannot survive together. But they each all carry their own personal sets of demons..._

* * *

_the demons we hide_

* * *

As the ride gets uneven, Elena's head jolts against the glass window. Distorted, she slowly flutters her eyes open, seeing only narrow road in front of her. She somewhat boredly fixes her gaze on Klaus, who is still calmly driving.

"Where are we going?" she asks flatly. But he just dodges the question again.

"Relax, sweetheart. I doubt you'd want to return to that miserable wreck of a town with all the supernatural drama going on."

"Actually I would. It's better than being stuck here with you, anyways," she shoots back, long past caring at this point. Even if it_ is_ the Big Bad Wolf. He wolfishly grins at her.

"And whatever did I do to invoke the wrath of my lovely doppelgänger?"

"You killed Jenna."

"You killed my brother," he retaliates.

"And not just that. Tyler's mom. Caroline wouldn't have been put in danger. Twice. Bonnie wouldn't have had to risk dying. Everyone wouldn't have had to risk dying multiple times, and you know what? Some of them did actually die."

"Fair point. But let's not forget, shall we, that Kol's entire bloodline was killed off? To have all those innocent, humane souls dying by the hands of Elena Gilbert herself, the saint." Elena does not speak. She settles on one thing though: Klaus is good at pointing out the things that make her most uneasy about herself. He can read her well, like when he reads anyone, in order to manipulate them.

So she forces her anger down, not intending to rise from his provocative remarks. Instead she says slyly, "Innocent, humane souls? Not all of them would have been good._ Let's_ not forget they were vampires too. Monsters." She adds with distaste, thinking of herself.

"You speak as if your hands are clean. But you and I both know better than that."

"I know." She's facing the window now, away from him. "And I deserve to die."

"I wouldn't be that harsh on myself."

"Because you're you. But I'm me. And I don't know what's gotten into me. I could blame it on heightened feelings, but that's not it. Am I really a monster?" She turns back to face him again. "And why am I even telling you this?" She says with disgust, shaking herself.

He has a cunning reply formed, as always. "Perhaps it's because you no longer have anyone to turn to."

As the car zooms past and she feels her old life flying past her, she thinks that he's right.

So she does something she thought she would never do. Perhaps because she's tired now, so tired, and she wants nothing more than to get out of this mess. Or because she's lonely inside, and needs someone. Or perhaps because of the fact that she's trying to understand him. Despite her true reason, the fact is still clear: she does it.

Elena offers Klaus the last thing she would ever think to offer him. "Fine then. Friends?" Because the truth is, they're in the same position now. He has no one either.

Klaus turns to look at Elena with half amusement, half disbelief. This girl really intends to befriend Klaus Mikaelson? How times have changed. "Despite your half-hearted attempts, Elena, know that I cannot be saved. I do not want to be saved."

"I know that already. But you were right, and we both have no one. If not friends, let's be allies. At least, until all of this is done and forgotten." Klaus hesitates, but under her slightly encouraging smile, finally lets his guard down for the time being.

"You've got yourself a deal, sweetheart."

* * *

A/N:: Bad? Good? Want to suggest an idea? Review your thoughts!

sorry the chapters are so short ;( in the future i promise to make them longer!

Hope you enjoyed it :))


	3. ultimatum

_To raise his brother once and for all from the dead, Klaus kidnaps Elena, needing the blood of a doppelganger in order to defeat death. But once Kol is awakened he intends to destroy Mystic Falls. One by one they will all fall. They will be each other's demise if they cannot survive together. But they each carry their own personal sets of demons... _

* * *

_the demons we hide_

* * *

As they pull up to an eerily abandoned warehouse, Elena turns to face Klaus, worry hinting in her doe brown eyes. "If this involves other people..." He watches Elena amusedly as she sucks in a deep breath, although she's fully aware she doesn't need it. But it's an attained habit, so it sticks with her when she's stressed out. "Whatever you do, please promise me that no one will get hurt. I've seen enough blood...to last a lifetime." She swallows and gets out of the car, not bothering to wait for his response. Because she knows what it will be. Because she knows, that after everything he's been through, that bloodthirsty part of him still remains.

Klaus watches Elena's movements and when she's outside of the car, waiting for him, still in earshot, he laughs and says, "Sweetheart, stick around me and you'll have bloodshed following you wherever you go." He flashes out of the car and starts to saunter up to the warehouse, allowing Elena to catch up to him. It's funny, how they're walking side by side now, the wolf and the lamb.

Elena listens carefully, separating different sounds as she listens in the direction of the warehouse. "There's people in there," she observes slowly. "Witches, I think."

"So you've learned how to use your basic vampire senses," he says mockingly, and despite herself, Elena flushes red. He's always acting superior, like she's inferior to him. Well, maybe she is. But it frustrates her all the same.

So she stays silent.

The five witches raise their heads as Klaus and Elena enter the warehouse. It's dark inside, and there are candles placed in various locations between the witches seated next to them.

One of the women, a middle-aged witch was dark green eyes, stands up in a form of greeting, although her features are cold. Judging from her stance and air of wisdom about her, Elena assumes that she is their leader.

"We came as you requested," she begins stonily. "What is it you request of us, hybrid?" Her eyes flicker momentarily to Elena. "Why a doppelgänger?"

"You see..." He says languidly, starting to pace around the room, his footsteps echoing off of the bare walls. He can already hear the witches' heartbeats accelerate, as if they're anticipating his next move. They're afraid. "Sometimes, the dead don't like to stay dead. Take my brother Kol, for instance. He was a free spirit. Doesn't like to be caged. Well, he happens to have something of mine that I wish he would return...I met a witch the other day." His eyes light up. "Didn't have much fight in her, I'm afraid..." He could see the witches tense up, although he could sense a wave of anger roll through them, as he had killed one of their kind. "What she told me before I ripped her heart out, that was what caught my attention. You see, the blood of a doppelgänger was used to create the first of our species." He smiles. "Kol is an Original."

Elena can feel herself shudder and she starts to think that wishing her old life behind her was a huge mistake. So Klaus intends to sacrifice her.

However, he proves her wrong, as he has, time after time. "The blood, sweetheart. No sacrifices are needed. My hybrid army has yet to be restored again," he says wickedly, noticing her reaction.

Klaus turns his attention back to the witches. "I want you to raise my brother from the dead."

The leader hisses in a breath, the others visibly shaken. "What you ask of us is nearly impossible. The veil between our world and the Other Side must be dropped for his soul to return. For his physical form, his ashes must be placed where he died; there is a spell to complete the ritual." She manages to face Klaus head-on, although she is trembling slightly. "You are asking us to harness unimaginable power and risk unleashing the dead into our world," she says shakily.

Klaus smirks. "I know a witch associated with dark magic."

"Bonnie," Elena murmurs, making the connection. Then, "Klaus! You can't! She'll die!"

"Then she'll die trying," he says smoothly.

"No! Please! _Please_... you can kill me, take my blood, anything...just don't get Bonnie involved."

"You're in no position to bargain with me." And he gets back into business, conversing with the witches, or, rather, threatening them. Elena is left helpless, fists clenched so that her knuckles are white, so that they hang uselessly by her sides. But she isn't weak enough to allow the tears to stream down her face. She's still listening with half an ear to the exchange between Klaus and the witch, and an idea starts to form in her mind.

She thinks of Bonnie. Bonnie, the warm, kind girl who's always been loyal at Elena's side, ready to comfort her or help fight her battles. Bonnie, who shouldn't have been drawn into the dangerous supernatural world but was forced to against her will. Bonnie, who has saved everyone's life and even sacrificed herself multiple times. Who endured Elena's no humanity streak and watched the people she loves die around her..._Bonnie_!

With a burst of adrenaline Elena kicks into action. As she glimpses the witch reach around her neck to undo an amulet that will complete the spell, Elena flashes behind her in a blur, nimbly catching the witch's throat with one hand, the other gripping the necklace firmly in her hand. She's grasping her throat hard enough so the witch can't fight back or conjure up a spell.

She stares over the witch's shoulder at Klaus. "Leave Bonnie out of this, or you won't have another powerful witch to finish the spell," she snarls.

"Love, stop playing games. We both know what you're only capable of doing."

"You don't know me." She visibly tightens her grip and the witch chokes, clawing at Elena's arm. But Elena won't relent; not until Bonnie is safe from future harm, and from Klaus.

"Sweetheart..." He's testing her eyes now, to see how far she will go.

Elena hisses, her fangs lengthening, as she sees Klaus edge forward. "I'll do it!" Out of the corner of her eye she can see the other witches stand up menacingly, prepared to fight. "Call them off," she growls to the witch trapped in her grasp. The witch motions for them to halt their movements and they sit down defeated, the fire of anger still fresh in their eyes. Elena turns back to Klaus, hair flying.

"You don't think I'll do it," she states in a calmer tone. "Well," she says, her voice rising, "you're wrong. About everything. About me." With that she sinks her fangs into the witch, although not fierce enough to hit a main artery, which would kill her. She's testing Klaus now, like he was testing her.

"Alright, enough," Klaus barks. When Elena continues to feed, her motions becoming more violent, he blurs forward until he's directly in front of them. "Enough!" he roars, but Elena only looks up at him with her predator's eyes. In the haze of bloodlust she can only distinctly make out Klaus as someone powerful enough to stop her.

"Promise," she says, her voice rough and hoarse from her wrongdoings. "Promise you'll leave Bonnie alone!"

Klaus is enraged now; his doppelgänger is one step closer to destroying his entire operation. He forces himself to relax, even putting up a smile for her. "Have it your way, love. I'll leave the Bennett witch out of it."

The other side of Elena withdraws, her vampire face returning back to normal, as she guides the witch to the ground, already biting into her wrist. As she's feeding the witch her blood, she starts to apologize. "I'm so sorry... I did it for my friend." The witch's anger doesn't subside, but understanding dawns in her eyes. "She's been through so much, I just want her to be happy again..." Elena stands up with the necklace in hand, hardly daring to look at Klaus. But what he says makes her snap her gaze back to him quickly.

"One thing you should learn though, love, is to never make a deal with the devil." And hell breaks lose.

Klaus is suddenly there, leaning over the witch, hand pierced through her chest, gore already staining her clothes.

Elena barely has time to register this and as she does she stumbles backwards, knowing she can't stop him. "No!" she screams. But Klaus isn't finished. One by one he advances on the other witches, tearing them apart in the most brutal ways possible. She's screaming for him to stop, that she'll be good again, that he can kill her instead, that... and then it's ended.

Klaus steps back from his most recent victims, admiring his sadistic work. He scarcely glances at her, his clothes stained with the blood of the innocent. Elena's hand is fisted over her mouth, the tears welling up. Some of the blood had splattered onto her clothes.

Klaus looks up at her but she hardly notices, her eyes fixed onto the bodies. "I spared your friend in return for their lives." She feels sick as he exits the room, leaving her in this empty place.

Alone, Elena remains still until she slowly sinks to the ground, the horror of what she has done finally hitting her. She doesn't want to think, doesn't want to feel, doesn't want to know... she closes her eyes.

* * *

A/N:: Soo I'm back with another chapter. It's actually over a thousand words this time :D yeah, I'm a really slow writer ;) anyways, hope you enjoyed that! Please review...follow this story for Klaus, will you? And favourite this story for Kol. They love you!

Remember, Klaus is really moody; even if they somewhat agreed to be allies he somehow always manages to twist things around and screw everything up :)) wonder where that will lead him...

So. Who would you prefer as endgame in this story? Klena or Kolena? And my opinion? I luv them both so much, it'll be so hard to pick in the end :'( Anyways, til next time :D


	4. lose yourself

_To raise his brother once and for all from the dead, Klaus kidnaps Elena, needing the blood of a doppelganger in order to defeat death. But once Kol is awakened he intends to destroy Mystic Falls. One by one they will all fall. They will be each other's demise if they cannot survive together. But they each carry their own personal sets of demons..._

* * *

_the demons we hide_

* * *

She is cold. Cold and numb. Swimming through the heavy, deep, swallowing pit of regret and depression. The water's heavy. She can't get up.

Elena lays shivering in the warehouse, the massacred witches lying around her with their dead lifeless eyes. The smell of bloodshed lingers in the air, the warehouse reeking of death. But Elena doesn't notice. Elena is wrapped up in her grief... Klaus killed them. Even though Bonnie is safe now, _the witches are dead. _

_"I killed them," _Elena says incomprehensibly, lips moving feverishly in her delirious state.

The warehouse door suddenly swings open, sunlight pouring in and filling up the scene. Klaus steps in, bloody clothes replaced, walking towards Elena. He kneels down beside her, a cruel smile curving onto his lips as he takes in the sight of the dead witches. Klaus doesn't touch Elena but instead speaks to her. "We have no time to waste, love..." The words bound across the room, unanswered. He picks up the necklace and toys with it with nimble fingers. "Wake up, sweetheart..." When she remains unresponsive, Klaus rests the backs of his fingers by her pale cheek. It's cold. He removes his hand and stands up. "Elena."

She manages to open her eyes but stares straight ahead of her, unmoving.

Klaus sighs. They're on a tight schedule as it is. He moves to touch her waist in order to pick her up, but the moment his hand connects with the fabric of her shirt, she lets out a bloodcurdling scream. Klaus jerks his hand back, brow furrowed.

"Don't touch me, don't touch me..." Elena shrieks. Klaus's calm mood dissapates. He lunges over her, golden eyes flashing, forcing her to look at him.

"Snap out of it," he hisses furiously, compelling her. After, his face returns to normal and he lets go of her shoulders, watching for shake herself from her reverie. But she is no better off than before, as tears make their way down her face.

"I killed them, didn't I?" she moans.

"No, love," Klaus enunciates. "I did." But Elena only shakes her head and resumes her despair. Klaus, wanting to end the matter, offers his hand to her. "We've got places to be." She swallows and looks at his hand. The hand that took innocent lives, and still does. But Elena takes it anways. Because what else can she do? She broken enough already as it is.

He lets go of her hand as soon as she stands up. She follows him out into the morning sunlight, leaving the blood and death behind.

The sun is warming. It dries Elena's tears and comforts and soothes her that everything will be alright again. But she's been through enough to know that it won't. She stops crying anyways. It's useless; it won't do her any good. It won't bring back Jeremy or Alaric, and it won't bring back the lives of the innocent that Klaus had slaughtered.

The car ride is silent until Elena finally speaks up. "You did kill them, but it's my fault they're dead," she whispers. Klaus flicks his eyes over to her, but she's staring outside of the window.

Hours later, Klaus kills the engine and retrieves the necklace. "Where are we?" Elena asks neutrally.

"A bar," Klaus responds, his devilish grin lighting up his face. The blue twinkle of mischief indicates he's up to no good. Elena sighs tiredly, and they enter together.

Inside it's loud and crowded, people pressed up tight against each other as they dance to the music. Klaus even has to use compulsion in order to grab two seats by the bar, at which Elena glances disapprovingly at (she still doesn't believe in compelling people even for the most trivial of things). Klaus slides onto the stool, his long legs stretched to the side, and Elena somewhat willingly takes a seat beside him.

"What shall it be, sweetheart?"

"I didn't come here to get drunk with you, Klaus." Her voice is scolding, but in her heart she wants to return to her state of despair. _I__ killed them. I killed them. I killed them._ But she can't. Klaus was right. If she does, she'll stay like that forever.

"Of course not. I would have thought you would have liked a distraction from your...battling consciences." Elena scoffs but rests her forearms on the counter comfortably.

"Bourbon, please," she tells the guy behind the counter.

"Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" he questions suspiciously. Elena bites her lip. She was afraid this would happen. But she'd never compel a human. Maybe no-humanity Elena did, but good-girl Elena was going to follow the rules from now on. As she starts to get up from her stool, Klaus leans forward.

"She might be a little underage, mate. But she's with me, so I think you better get her the drink." He pauses to smirk up at the guy, who obediently shuffles around for a glass. "Compulsion's one of the benefits of the immortals. Why don't you use vampirism to its full potential?" Klaus has his playing voice back on.

"Because, unlike some other vampires, I don't think it's right to take advantage of humans."

"Why not, love? Join in on the fun." He throws his head back to down his shot.

"I...can't. I'll get too caught up in it," she admits softly, looking at her hands. Klaus is about to form a retort when he spots two witches making their way over to them.

"Why don't you go have some fun _right now_?" he asks her, needing her to get out of the way. He doesn't need another plan ruined. Elena turns to look in the witches' direction and throws him an annoyed look, grabbing her bottle and vacating the seat. Klaus clears his throat expectantly, turning back to his drink with a smirk playing on his lips. Time to get back to business.

* * *

At first Elena feels out of place. She's just gotten her humanity back, and the people around her make her want to turn it off again.

Because they're having _fun. _

Elena feels as if she can't have fun if she's Good Elena. She watches, mesmerized, as they laugh, keeping close to one another, throwing their heads back in their drunken states. Why can't she be like them again?

Elena carefully leans against the railing outside; the back door is open so she can see everything. She sips her bourbon, relishing the burn and aftertaste it leaves in the back of her throat.

Anger starts to quickly rise but she smothers it by taking long gulps until she feels she can no longer stand. Yes, it's only one bottle, but that on top of heightened emotions, battling consciences, and the feeling of loss. She smashes the bottle to the ground, but no one hears over the music. "Screw this," says Elena, and walks over to join the dancing.

She can feel her mind slowly numb as she gives herself over to the alcohol. She pulls someone close - if she wasn't drunk, she thinks, she _certainly _wouldn't be doing this - and they begin dancing. He's too close for comfort, but Elena relaxes, skin touching, losing herself to the music.

* * *

_A/N:: I realize I haven't updated this in like two weeks ;P Sorry guys I'll try to update faster..So tell me what did you think of this chapter? Boring? Fun? More action? I dunno, you tell me!_

_Please review and favourite/follow :D See ya later_


	5. just a taste

___SONG FOR CHAPTER: "SHE DAMNED IF SHE DO" - THE KILLS_

* * *

___To raise his brother once and for all from the dead, Klaus kidnaps Elena, needing the blood of a doppelganger in order to defeat death. But once Kol is awakened he intends to destroy Mystic Falls. One by one they will all fall. They will be each other's demise if they cannot survive together. But they each carry their own personal sets of demons..._

* * *

_the demons we hide_

* * *

Klaus regards the witch with cold contempt in his eyes. "Let's make this quick...and painless, shall we?" He flaunts his smirk up at her. "I need a witch powerful enough to harness the strength of a dead Original."

The witch shakes her head in almost disbelief. "A witch like that would have to be associated with dark magic..."

He nods curtly at her, dismissing her words. "I have the amulet; it will significantly intensify the witch's powers."

The witch gives a bob of her head, standing to leave. "I'll do my best, hybrid," she promises flatly, no emotion in her voice.

"You better. This is your life we're talking about that's at stake." He turns back to his drink as she weaves back into the crowd, disappearing from sight. He downs it then stands up swiftly, calling out _his_ doppelgänger's name. "Elena," he calls in his lilting accent; he knows his voice will carry to her vampire senses and she'll be able to hear him. After a few moments tick by where she doesn't show up, Klaus impatiently sets out to find her.

_"She damned if she do_  
_She damned if she don't_  
_If history hang hang hangs her well_  
_Her memory won't_

_There's been a perception_  
_Of sweet hearts passing through_  
_Some of them left no trace at all_  
_Some left her black and blue"_

He finds her surrounded by men and women alike, dancing with all of them as if the sun will never rise tomorrow. The aura of his presence makes them back away, though, as he advances forward to Elena. They back away to dance elsewhere. Elena's eyes are shut as she sways to the heavy bass and guitar riff of the beat. Klaus strides forwards until he is directly in front of her, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Didn't hear me calling, love?"

Elena's eyes slowly flutter open as if she's in a dream, and by the look on her face Klaus can tell she's drunk. "I did," she responds softly.

"Why didn't you come when I asked you to?"

_"She come alive when she dying_  
_She come alive when she dying_  
_She come alive when she on her last legs_  
_She come alive when she dying_  
_She come alive when she on her last legs"_

"Because you don't control me." Her voice is strangely calm, and Klaus edges closer to her, breath tickling her ear, hands by her sides, though not touching her. She shivers. Her eyes are closed again.

"If you can't even control yourself, what makes you think you can't be controlled by me?"

_"She damned if she will_  
_She damned if she won't_  
_Some of them left in one piece_  
_And some she damn near broke_"

I do have control, over the things I'm too afraid to do." She laces her hands through her hair, imagining blood on her lips, dragging Klaus closer to her. "If I do them then I lose myself. So I don't do them." She's talking almost drunkenly, swaying freely to the music.

___"And I am no stranger to the strange all his ways _

_What could be stranger than to be stuck outside your cage"_

But a sweet wetness on her lips makes her flash her eyes open wide with fear. Klaus. The back of his hand is tracing her lips. The back of his_ bloodied_ hand. To his right she can see the blood dripping down a victim's neck. Klaus's hand is warm, and she can almost feel the blood pulsing through his veins on his hand and the blood is so, _so _sweet...she feels intoxicated.

His hand leaves her mouth, but she's hungry for more. There's blood tainting his lips, and she leans forward, drawn to the blood, her lips coming dangerously close to his. Elena's kissing the side of his mouth, stealing the blood off of his lips. Her lips don't quite meet his fully.

She almost stops but then remembers.

She's going to hell anyways.

"_She come alive when she dying _

_She come alive when she dying _

_She come alive when she on her last legs _

_She come alive when she dying _

_She come alive when she on her deathbed _

_She come alive when she on her deathbed"_

* * *

_A/N:: I just realized I haven't updated in like three weeks O.O I'm really sorry guys...sorry the chapter is so short as well :'( I'll try my best next time! As always, I'm eager to hear your thoughts whether it be suggestions/dislikes/likes/opinions, and so on. please follow/favourite, it always boosts my ego :D in a good way at least xD..._

_Soo yeah, a lot of you will probably notice the somewhat similarity of the situation between Klaus/Elena and Damon/Elena with the blood and the dancing...it symbolizes some very important stuff for the future I'm not trying to copy the scene xD so yeah.._

_until next tiiiime..._


	6. falling apart

_the demons we hide_

* * *

The world around Elena comes into focus as her eyes slowly flutter open. A blur of greens and dark browns shift pass her vision and she sits up suddenly in a flash, breathing hard. Elena instantly looks over to Klaus, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, dimpled and all, his eyes on the road.

A dull ache resides in her head and when she lifts a hand to gingerly rub her forehead she winces. Elena recognizes that warm, fuzzy, blurry feeling. She has a hangover. A terrible one.

She instantly groans and Klaus gives a low chuckle.

"What?" Elena snaps, her head throbbing.

"After you started ripping open people's throats, I nearly had to drag you from the bar last night. Didn't want you to cause a scene." He pauses momentarily, amusing himself with his thoughts. "You put up quite a struggle."

She ignores him, facing the road, trying to force the headache away. It doesn't work.

"I-I drank too much last night. My actions were..._influenced_ by the alcohol."

"Actions like throwing yourself at me, for instance?"

Elena flushes red, turning to look away outside the window. Her eyes don't entirely focus on the landscape but instead at her reflection. Elena looks flustered and speechless. She instantly composes herself and finds her words again. "Definitely the alcohol."

"That's what I thought," he says smugly, so arrogantly that Elena turns to him in a sudden rage.

"Don't flatter yourself, _Klaus_. I was drunk and let myself out of control. You were just there to witness it. End of story," she hisses curtly and falls silent, realizing her mistake: she has just snapped at the Original Hybrid. But apparently he's in a rather flexible mood, and not so easily enraged for once. So he smirks up at her, infuriating her even more.

"Rest up, sweetheart," he drawls. "You'll be making a little donation soon enough."

Her stomach turns to acid but inside she hopes Klaus will keep his word. He'd said, back at the warehouse, that only her blood was needed, right? Not a full-blown sacrifice. She hopes he was telling the truth. Confused, her mind whirling and throbbing, she leans her aching head against her arm, seeking a comfortable position.

In the end she gives up, finding none.

* * *

A car door slamming pulls her from her dreams, and Elena is startled awake. Warily, she looks to find Klaus waiting for her, having pulled open her door for her. Wordlessly, she exits the car and takes in her surroundings quickly.

They're in the city, with the bustling crowds and fast-moving pace of life. Signs blare with colour and the constant hum of every day life fills her ears. She discovers they've stopped at a hotel. And not just any hotel.

_This_ hotel is painted pure white, lush gardens encircling it and walls lined with gold. Her mouth is dry in awe and she realizes she's staring with her mouth wide open. She has a right to. The only other times she's been out of town is with Damon, in Atlanta and in New York. But this is different. "You had to go overboard with this, didn't you?" she says hoarsely.

"What else do you expect?" he says matter-of-factly, and leads her inside.

"Did you find your witch?" she questions simply as they walk past the many doors in the hallway.

"No, but she'll find me," he answers.

They have separate rooms, and before he enters his he flicks an object in her direction. She catches it nimbly and looks down. _A credit card? _"Run, and you'll be running straight-"

"-into my imminent death, I know," she finishes for him. He nods, face expressionless and guarded, and heads inside his room.

She stares down again, realizing the credit card's purpose. Her heart sinks with the discovery. It's going to be a long journey, so she needs to buy clothes. It's going to be a long journey.

_A long time before she can return to Mystic Falls. _

* * *

She ends up going with casual apparel, the kind she used to wear when she was human. When she was the average girl-next-door. When she turned, she found herself exploring her fashion sense a little more thoroughly. Now she felt herself leaning back to her old style. Elena sensed there was going to be a lot of fighting in the next few days. She couldn't be able to move freely if she had a dress or skirt. She needed to be ready. No one was taking her life, and she was prepared to fight for it. Even fight Klaus, even though she would die. Well, at least die trying.

With a pair of dark jeans, sneakers, and a shirt, she heads back to the hotel.

It's dark outside now, and she barely has time to admire her room as she stumbles into the shower, washing the dirt and grime and blood from her body.

She falls into bed, fatigued from last week's stressful events. First being kidnapped by Klaus, on the day of Graduation, _Graduation_ of all days, torn from her friends and happiness.

Then having to feed from a witch in order to save Bonnie's life from being endangered. Then, Klaus with the massacre of the witches, killing them just to spite her. He needed to find a new, powerful witch.

They found themselves at a bar. Klaus threatened the witch and Elena went off to have a drink. Or a drink too many. Before she know it, she's dancing up a storm, in a haze of bloodlust and adrenaline and the music pumping loudly, thrumming in her ears. Then almost killing someone.

Just thinking about everything makes her head hurt.

"Go to sleep, Elena," Klaus says in a sigh, out loud from the other room and she flinches, not entirely used to her vampire hearing yet and how she can hear through walls. Tuning her ears, she can hear that he's drinking. She can imagine him now: legs stretched out, bed still made, shoes still on, leaning back against the headboard and drinking to his heart's content.

She sighs, too, and before she know it she dissolves into tears.

Everything is pressing an overbearing weight on her and she can no longer handle it anymore. She misses Damon and Stefan. And Caroline and Bonnie and-oh God she misses all of them so much, it makes her heart ache longingly.

It's all because of him. Again. He caused everything to happen. Because of him, Kol will be awakened. And he'll want to kill her for playing a part in his murder. What will she do then? Will Klaus stop him, to protect her, or more accurately, her _precious_ blood from being spilled? He needs her blood to make more hybrids, when she's human again. A doppelgänger is no use to him dead.

But Elena isn't sure. What if something changes? What if Klaus doesn't stop him?

Klaus doesn't come to comfort her, and Elena doesn't expect him to. She pulls the covers around her tightly, and sobs to herself, waiting for morning. Even though they've agreed to be allies, somewhat, she still feels alone.

* * *

**A/N:: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ;) more coming soon, i promise!_  
_**


	7. two is better than one

_the demons we hide_

* * *

Ugh.

Her head is still pounding.

_Blam. Blam. Blam_.

Wait. That doesn't sound or feel like a headache.

_It sounds more like..._

Elena is startled awake when the door flies off its hinges. She screams in shock, but it's only Klaus who enters with the aura of an alpha, striding confidently into her room.

At 6:07 in the morning.

"What the hell?" she gasps, pulling her sheets up to cover herself up - although she's only wearing the clothes she bought yesterday - but it's a reflexive action nonetheless.

Klaus doesn't even greet her with a cockeyed grin. Instead he blurs in a flash of muted colour over to her side. "We have to leave. Now." When she doesn't move, still mulling over her dreams and what they could mean, and not realizing the dangers that lie before them, he yanks her up by the forearm, with enough brutal force to bruise her if she was human.

He drags her to the doorway, and Elena nervously looks back over her shoulder at the door. "That wasn't necessary!" she berates.

"You didn't answer when I knocked on your door politely," he says, and sets his walk at a brisker pace, her arm still in his grasp. She falls, stumbling against him, trying to keep up.

"At least tell me where we're going!" Elena demands, annoyed. "And I can walk by myself, thank you." She tries to rip her arm from Klaus but he doesn't budge and Elena knows she'll never get him to do something he doesn't want to do. So she gives up, instead trying to match his pace.

"The witch I contacted at the bar - she wasn't associated with dark magic. Another coven of witches, immersed in expression, killed her. They know about awakening Kol and the blood of a doppelgänger. They don't want me to succeed."

"So they're after_ us_?" she all but shrieks, whipping her long hair back to look over her shoulder again. "They want to kill us?!"

"Seems that way," he observed, sounding slightly amused.

They suddenly hear footsteps clatter and echo behind them, and without turning back to look, Klaus grabs Elena by the shoulders.

"Let go of-" she starts to shout, but the sudden gust of wind cuts off her words quickly. They're running, so quickly, from the hotel, so quickly that no one notices and all they see is a slight blur in the air, nothing else. Although their lives are in danger, it feels exhilarating. Klaus is much stronger than Elena, being an Original Hybrid and all, and she can't even imagine running at this speed.

Soon enough they're back in the hustle and bustle of the city, and they can't vamp speed because of all the crowds. Elena's hair is windswept, and she quickly brushes aside the loose strands that had fallen over her eyes. She quickly scans the area for any sign of the witches.

Klaus grabs her forearm again and this time she doesn't protest, instead hurrying along with him.

They come across a white fountain in the middle of an elaborate courtyard. People are streaming about, talking, laughing, eating. All of a sudden the flow is disrupted, and chaos ensues. People start screaming, running away in all directions. They're panicking. As Klaus and Elena near the source of the screaming they see why. A dead body, her throat brutally slashed and torn into ribbons. Her green eyes stare to the sky, lifeless.

Elena covers her mouth with her free hand in horror. Leaning over the dead body is a witch.

More are coming. Elena can see the woman, all dressed in black, emitting darkness off of them as clear as day, their hair blowing back in the strong gusts of air that comes from their dark magic and powers.

"Run," Klaus growls to her, letting go of her arm and pushing her aside.

"I can fight," she insists. She doesn't want to be useless anymore.

"A valiant attempt, sweetheart, but as we both know, a doppelgänger is no use to me dead. So get out of here unless you want to see me rip out their hearts like the monster I am," he snarls viciously at her.

Shaken, Elena obeys, blurring away at vamp speed, seeking refuge in the crowds streaming away from the dead body. With the multitude of people she hopes the witches won't be able to hunt her down.

But she doesn't need to worry. She knows Klaus will bring them down before they can harm her. He needs to protect her precious doppelgänger blood, she thinks bitterly to herself. Although she doesn't have trust in Klaus, she trusts his abilities.

He never loses a fight.

* * *

"You killed my witch," Klaus casually starts off. "For the sake of your pride I'm assuming you had no idea who you're dealing with."

"Careful, hybrid," the lead witch warns mockingly with a testy smile, turquoise cat-like eyes glowing dangerously. "Our magic is stronger than your speed and strength."

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" He shoots the witches his trademark smirk, and begins the bloodshed.

* * *

As Elena is pushed along with the crowd she hears a piercing yell of agony. A single thought fills her mind.

_Klaus. _

If he does in fact lose this battle, the witches will be after Elena. No one will be able to protect her. As her thoughts spiral to death, another emotion blooms. _Pride._ Klaus is always acting superior to her, and Elena needs to show him that she can take care of herself and fight her own battles. She's not just some bloodbag, useless weight being dragged along with him. And, if he somehow manages to escape and Elena has run away for good back to Mystic Falls, he'll surely come after her again, and she'll suffer his wrath for having run from him.

Convincing herself that those are the only reasons for saving Klaus, she turns around and starts running against the flow.

She doesn't know it yet, but she was lying to herself.

Silently Elena slinks through the shadows hiding her beside a building. She holds the brick wall beside her for support, her heart in her throat. She very quickly turns to glance at the battle. Many witches are dead, their hearts brutally ripped from their chests - just as Klaus promised. She quickly averts her eyes.

The piercing yell had in fact come from Klaus. His knees have fallen to the ground, his hands now over his ears, trying to struggle through the witches' dark magic. They're advancing towards him, the lead witch's green eyes glowing utterly blue with immense power, an amulet around her neck surging upwards. The other witches' eyes aren't glowing, but they possess the same amulets as the lead witch, and are floating through midair in a similar fashion.

Elena can see Klaus struggling to his feet, only to be pushed down forcefully once more.

Elena leans her head against the hard brick wall, eyes closed, swallowing visibly. What should she do? She can't take the witches by herself, obviously. If Klaus lasted only minutes she'll last seconds. She squeezes her eyes. _Think, think, think!_

Her mind goes backwards in time, replaying a moment that flashes to her quickened thoughts.

The _amulet. _

_Klaus at the bar. "I have an amulet that will intensify the witch's powers."_

Her eyes fly open and she runs straight into the crossfire. She moves faster than she ever has. She rips the amulet from the lead witch's neck and manages to snap her neck, hands fumbling.

Then an instant flash of blinding pain.

The witch's amulets are broken, shattered, lying in scattered pieces. But they still maintain their original powers, their hand in front of them, giving Elena an aneurism. Revenge makes their blood run cold, and they pay no attention to Klaus, only focusing on the doppelgänger, who has killed their leader.

Klaus is rising to his feet, eyeing Elena with amusement. So the baby vampire thought she'd come to his rescue? He smiles with distaste and flings himself forward into the uneven fight, killing the witches in the most cruel of ways possible. He tears apart their bodies in a haze, the blood tainting him.

Elena still feels as if she has a splitting headache, and the red gashes over her cheek are slowly fading, but she still stands up.

Without another word they share a look, a sort of understanding crossing between them.

Klaus knows the reasons Elena has come to save him. He gives her the slightest hint of a nod, eyes guarded and expression calm. Although he does not exactly appreciate being rescued by his former sacrifice, he's acknowledging her. Elena swallows and turns away after their look. That's as much as she's going to get from him, and she didn't exactly hope for a warm thank you and a hug, so she supposes it's enough for now.

They set off together again, side by side, in search of a powerful witch that will bring Klaus's brother back to life. Then Elena will be free.

Or so she thinks.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Feedback is always welcome and very much appreciated! :) _


	8. sunlight through the darkness

_the demons we hide_

* * *

Klaus slams his fists into a nearby car, effectively denting the metal. Elena shudders, silently stepping back from him. "Where am I supposed to find a witch when you force me to kill every single one of them?"

"Hey!" Anger shoots down Elena's system. "I saved your life back there!"

"Duly noted," he growls, his face dangerously close to hers. "I wouldn't have been in that fight in the first place if I wasn't protecting your blood," he snarls at her.

"You're the one who needs me to get your brother back!" she shoots back hotly.

All of a sudden her breathing is cut off and she feels her feet being lifted in the air. She throws Klaus a look of utter defiance, knowing he can't kill her, watching the anger simmer in his eyes.

"Do not tempt me," he says brusquely, tightening his hold once and watching fear form in her eyes. He drops her and she's gasping, her hand flying to her throat, soothing the angry red marks. But she knows what he's doing now. All along, all of their banters and his seemingly civil matter at times was just an act. He's trying to keep himself from killing her when she disobeys him. Or when Klaus remembers that it was Elena who helped kill his brother who has lived as his brother for centuries, or that she bears the haunting face of the woman he once loved. Love. An emotion. When he sees her face every day he is reminded, every single time, of that one emotion he had been capable of. What he is no longer capable of.

He's playing her, and he's always been playing her, with his charms, their bantering, or the dancing, the look in his eyes when he knows she is out of control, trying to smooth out the anger from his eyes so that he restrains himself from killing her because he needs her blood to ensure anything he ever wanted and there is a thousand reasons why she must die and-

Elena can't take it anymore. Jumping to her feet, anger so loud it's pounding through her ears and she can feel it thrumming through her blood, lending her power, she screams at him, "Kill me then! Kill me, because that's what you've wanted to do all along! Just end everything now! I have nothing left! Nothing!"

Everything shatters and Klaus is a blur in the air as he flies at her, trapping her body against his against the brick wall, her head slamming violently. Dark red oozes out of the wound, trickling like a river. She manages to throw a bitter smile at him, although everything is blurry and she is out of breath and her heart is hammering inside her chest like a frenzied bird trapped inside a cage, ready to burst free any moment.

Their eyes lock onto each other and his free hand, the one that's not wrapped around her throat, reaches upwards to stroke her cheek with the backs of his fingers. His rough, calloused hand is tender when it makes contact with her skin. "I should have killed you from the start," he whispers, and she's not sure what emotion is in his voice, if there is any, or why he's touching her gently as if she is precious to him, or if he intends to kill her or not. She thinks he does.

And she doesn't even know it when their lips have touched, and she's kissing him. Something in his eyes makes her close her own eyes, and she can taste him, and she doesn't even know who has leaned forward first, she doesn't even know about their intentions. But something in eyes, the hidden sadness, the old pain and hatred carried on in him for centuries, almost begging for someone to see him and save him and rid him of this wickedness. She wishes to be rid of him, this wicked intent that has stolen her from her life.

He's absolutely the devil himself, but Elena stumbles on the realization that she wants to comfort him, in some unfamiliar way. She wants to tell him, not in words, that he is not alone. The most powerful of feelings, conveyed through human contact. Human. Something which Klaus has only administered when killing, his hands around his victim's throats, or their hearts. Brutal contact. But never, _never_, human contact.

Maybe, she thinks to herself, as she's kissing him, she wants to tell him that he's not alone, that he's with her in this cold, wintery hell. They are both sinners once innocent, monsters of their kind, vampires, taken from familiarity they once knew and cast into this grey world. The world where she is ice and he is fire and she is sunlight and he is darkness.

That's why the kiss means nothing to her in an intimate way. She does not love him, but dislikes him, even hates him, for who he is and what he has become. He doesn't love her either, but finds himself kissing her. Human contact; what he's both loathed and wanted throughout all of these years.

Elena will never love him, and Klaus can never love her.

That is what they believe, and what will remain rooted in their hearts until the day they die.

* * *

A/N: Really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, quite a...dark and dramatic one i should say :P don't worry, it'll lighten up in the next few, because kol will be brought back to life :D feedback is appreciated. ;)


End file.
